Wedding Mishaps
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: oneshot. Evy gets ready for her wedding with the help of her friends, however, all doesn't go as planned. pls R&R DONE!


**Summary:** oneshot. Evy gets ready for her wedding with the help of her friends, however, all doesn't go as planned.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except anything you can't see in the movies everything belongs to universal.

It had been three weeks since they left Daniel's house, leaving Evy's family behind. Rick, Evy, and Jonathan agreed on staying n London, knowing full well Daniel wouldn't bother them, they had also had too much desert for the time being.

They were living in the second house Jonathan and Evy's parents had owned, up until the time there parents died they lived here or in their house in Egypt.

At the moment three of Evy's friends were chasing her up the stairs, yelling.

"Evy!" Saron called. She was a tall blonde with brown eyes and a real attitude on her. "We have to fix your hair damn it!"

"And your make up!" Ashley called after from behind Saron. Ashley was a little shorter then Saron, she had chestnut brown hair that went to her waist, and eyes that matched her hair.

"No, you guys! Her dress first!" Steph yelled laughing as the three of them chased her. Steph was also a tall woman, an inch taller than Saron; she had brown hair and hazel eyes.

Today was the day Rick and Evy were getting married and soon people would be arriving and nobody wanted them to see three women chasing the bride. As Evy ran up the stairs she began to think she would never get her moments piece, sure she was happy she was getting married to someone she loved she just wished her friends would let her wait for a while before getting ready, after all the wedding wasn't for another three hours.

"Can we at least get your dress on?" Ashley asked as she ran up the stairs, now ahead of Saron.

"NO!" Evy called as she started running down the hall, opened a door and ran inside.

"Evy, that's the closet." Saron said laughing, as Evy threw the door opened and ran down the hall some more.

"Why did you tell her that?" Steph asked chasing after Evy.

"I enjoy the rush." Saron answered smiling.

"Stop!" Ashley yelled as she gained speed and soon was only inches from her.

Evy ran into her room and before she could close the door, Ashley was there to hold it open.

"Please put the dress on." Ashley said as she walked over to the closet door and handed it to Steph, who had just walked in the room with Saron.

"No way, we have another three hours." Evy said eyeing the door for another escape.

"It will take us a while to get your hair and make up done." Steph said.

"And we can't do that until your dress is on." Saron agreed. "Now put the dress or I'll put it on for you."

"You won't dare!" Evy said giving her a serious look, though knowing full well she would.

Saron and Ashley walked slowly towards Evy as Steph closed and locked the door. Soon the three of them chased Evy around the room, only stopping when they had her pinned to the bed.

"2 choices," Saron said from one side of the bed, where she was holding Evy's arms in place. "1) The easy way-you put the dress on yourself, or 2) the hard way-we strip you down and put it on for you. Now we're all woman and you don't have anything we don't have. So what's it going to be?"

"Number 1, I'll do it myself." Evy said trying to get her legs free from Ashley's death grip. Little did any of them know Evy was planning something. Once free Evy watched as Steph threw the dress on the bed and walked out of the room with Ashley and Saron.

Evy smiled as she thought how much her friends loved her, they had all been friends since they were babies and she knew no matter what they would always be there for her. Of course that's one of the reasons she told them about how serious Daniel was on marrying Chris.

Remembering their reaction Evy knew her friends were going to help her with any doubts she might have about Rick because Evy knew her friends knew that she really loved him, though after going what she had been through it was normal for doubts.

Evy smiled at the thought that she was getting married, and then smiled at the thought that she was alone and the bedroom window was opened. Quickly she got up, walked over to the door, locked it and then headed towards the window, knowing full well they would be waiting outside for her.

"Evy? Evy are you ready yet?" Ashley asked knocking on the door after a moment's time. When no answer came, Steph pout her ear to the door and listened.

"I don't hear any movement." She said to Saron moving her ear away.

"Damn it Evy!" Saron yelled as Steph and Ashley moved out of the way and she began to kick the door down.

"That was smart." Ashley said sarcastically, then looked behind her as Jonathan came running up the stairs yelling.

"What the bloody hell is going on up here?" he asked and Ashley began to explain as the other two entered the room and looked for Evy.

"The window!" Steph yelled as Ashley finished and Jonathan walked back downstairs.

"After her!" Ashley yelled as the three of them ran over to the window and looked down. Only two feet from the ground Evy was crawling down the side of the house."

"Hey! Get back up here!" Steph yelled causing Evy to look up and loose grip at the sight of them. She fell the two feet and landed on her back. Once she was down she jumped back up and took off running.

"Runaway bride!" Saron yelled crawling out the window as well and followed the path Evy had just taken, Steph and Ashley right behind her. Once all of them were safely on the ground they took off after Evy and soon gained up on her.

From the back of the house Rick was out fixing up the place for the ceremony later with a few of his and Evy's co-workers. He turned around at the sound of yelling to find Evy running and looking behind her. He was going to help her hadn't it been for Saron, Ashley and Steph running into view and the sudden shouts of 'runaway bride!' by Saron.

Worried that Evy was trying to leave him he turned to Jonathan, who had only just now made it to his side, what was going on.

"Evy wouldn't put her dress on, she wanted to wait until later, but they said no so to get away from it all she climbed out the window and they caught up with her." Jonathan explained.

"Sorry I asked." Rick said chuckling then going back to watching the scene they were making.

Ashley was only inches away from Evy and they were both only feet away from a lake on the far die of the house.

"Tackle her!" Steph yelled, and without thinking Ashley jumped up and tackled Evy to the ground, or well tried, Evy ended up half-falling, half-running until they ended up falling in the lake. The two were soon joined by Steph and Saron who couldn't stop fast enough.

Jonathan and Rick winced at the outcome, "that's not good." Jonathan said holding back a laugh as Rick laughed uncontrollably.

A few seconds later four heads popped out of the water.

"Got her." Ashley announced in triumph, holding Evy's wrist up.

"fantastic." Saron said swimming over to the edge and getting out then helping everyone else do the same.

"this is wrong." Steph said spitting the dirty water out of her mouth and taking Saron's hand.

"I hate you right now." Evy mumbled as Ashley and Steph took her ad dragged her up to the house.

"now, you bought this upon yourself." Ashley said, her shoes squishing from the water.

"now I've got to have another shower." Evy said as they made their way up the stairs, the very ones they had chased Evy up.

"we all do." Steph said.

"Evy, seeing as how you're the bride, you go first." Saron said opening the bathroom door then closing it.

"what happened to the bedroom door?" Evy asked from the other side of the bathroom one.

"long story." Steph answered and sat on the bed.

* * *

well ok if you guys ever read my other story 'why now?' then you'll recognize this story as the first chapter. I didn't want to continue my other story so here's just a oneshot, let me know what you all think. 


End file.
